role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Anguirus 2007
Anguirus 2007 is a giant mutated ankylosaurus and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Anguirus acts just like a regular Earth Defender kaiju. Determined for the good of Earth but disdainful and sometimes hostile towards humans. As well as this, Anguirus is strong-willed and determined. However, Anguirus is a bit depressed and jealous of Anguirus and Sokogeki Anguirus, who both have the amazing abilities of teleporting and energy manipulation, while he's stuck with nothing. History Anguirus Battle Royale In Fort Worth, Texas, two kaiju approached. One was DemonAngira, an evil spiked kaiju intent on destruction. The other was Anguirus 2007, ready to defend Fort Worth but mostly just to defeat the evil that was DemonAngira. The two started the fight by charging, each one headbutting the other. Anguirus 2007 slammed his tail into DemonAngira and bit into him, but his demonic foe scorched him with hellfire from his maw. Both Anguirus 2007 and DemonAngira let out a sonic roar (Anguirus 2007) and sonic screech (DemonAngira) at the same time, damaging both of the giant spiky dinosaur kaiju and countering eachother. DemonAngira threw a building at Anguirus 2007, only for him to thunderball right through it, headed straight for the evil kaiju. DemonAngira was able to block it with his carapace, smashing his opponent into a building. As he thunderballed and ran over the downed Anguirus 2007, the good spiky kaiju used a sonic roar to fling DemonAngira off of him and right into a tall building. As DemonAngira thunderballed towards him, Neo Anguirus rolled up and slammed into him, the two Anguiri bouncing off of eachother and soaring into the air. However, DemonAngira was able to turn mid-air and slam Anguirus 2007 to the ground, his spikes flaming and burning the Earth Defender on impact. On top of that, DemonAngira slammed his tail into Anguirus 2007's head, causing him to cry out in pain. Suddenly, someone smashed DemonAngira into a building. Anguirus pelted the demonic Anguirus with spikes from his carapace, letting Anguirus 2007 get up and groan in pain. As Sokogeki Anguirus revealed himself as well, Anguirus teleported out of the way of DemonAngira's thunderball, accidentally letting it hit Anguirus 2007 in the process. The cavalry had arrived, but DemonAngira knew he had to take out the third, weaker ally. As Anguirus spewed magma at him and Sokogeki Anguirus electrocuted him, DemonAngira let out a wave of heat that knocked both of them back. Alone, Anguirus 2007 slashed the evil Anguirus with his claws, drawing blood. DemonAngira headbutted Anguirus 2007, stunning him. He then blasted hellfire into the Earth Defender's eyes, making him squeal in agony. Blinded, Anguirus 2007 blasted DemonAngira backwards with a sonic roar. Sokogeki Anguirus then thunderballed him mid-air, before Anguirus smashed DemonAngira into the ground after teleporting. Triumphant and regaining sight, Anguirus 2007 slammed his tail into DemonAngira's face in an ironic twist of fate, having turned the tables on his aggressor. Roaring in rage, DemonAngira turned to his first opponent of the battle. Slashing Anguirus 2007 multiple times with hellfire-coated claws, DemonAngira made lava plume from the earth beneath the good ankylosaur to launch him into the air. Finally, DemonAngira thunderballed Anguirus 2007 mid-air several times before blasting him into the ground with hellfire, defeating him and taking him out of the fight. Abilties *Anguirus can let out a sonic roar to blast enemies back. *Anguirus has great physical strength and durability. *Can thunderball by rolling up into a ball *Tail, teeth, claws, etc Category:Video Game Character Category:Anguirus Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)